survivors_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Costa Rica
Survivor: Costa Rica is the second installment of Survivor's Survivor Series, which began on June 22nd, 2013 and ended with a live reunion on July 13th, 2013. It ended with Santana S. defeating Ty M. at the Final Tribal Council in a close 5-1 Jury vote. Santana won because most of the jury members consisted of former Limón teammates. However, she did receive the jury votes of some Tortuguero members, as she was praised for her strong physical game (managing to win five immunities in total), and surviving against all odds. Ty lost because mostly everyone agreed that had Mykel not played so many idols on him, Ty would not be there. He was criticized for "riding coattails," yet was still able to receive two jury votes for his strong social game. It was still not enough to beat Santana, however. Production This season featured 16 all new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes for this season were Limón, wearing green buffs, and Tortuguero, sporting red buffs. Limón is the capital city and main hub of Limón Province - while Tortuguero is a National Park in the Limón Province of Costa Rica. The two tribes then merged into the orange Juntos, which is Spanish for "together." 16 applied, and applications ended early. So, all were accepted and went on to become the castways competing in the game. The full cast of 16 including tribal designations was revealed on June 21st, 2013. Ben R. returned for Survivor: All-Stars, where he placed 16th. Twists *'Clock Twist:' The Clock Twist unleashed 24 idols into the game, one idol for every hour on the clock. 12 idols were hidden pre-merge, six on each tribe, and 12 idols were hidden post-merge. If any idols pre-merge were not found, they would expire. Post-merge, anyone who won immunity would not only get a clue to one of the idols, but they would also have the opportunity to remove one of the idols from someone's possession. They would not know who has the idol, or if the idol had even been found, but if someone did have ownership over that specific hour slot, their idol would expire as well. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' With a deadlock tie between Martin and Ty, a fire-making challenge was held to determine the elimination, which Martin lost. Mykel elected to quit the game on Day 38. Because of this, tribal council was not held and the two remaining contestants went ahead to the Final Tribal Council. The Game A majority of the tribe agreed to an impromptu tribal council, where Allan was unanimously voted off. Allan and DJ were not present at the time, so they did not vote. Sean played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating three votes against him. Mykel played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating four votes against him. Corey played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating four votes against him. Mykel played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating four votes against him. Ty and Santana played a hidden immunity idol on themselves, negating three votes and two, respectively. Ty played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating two votes against him. With a deadlock tie between Martin and Ty, a fire-making challenge was held to determine the elimination, which Martin lost. Mykel elected to quit the game on Day 38. Because of this, tribal council was not held and the two remaining contestants went ahead to the Final Tribal Council. Episodes Episode 1: "I Sure as Hell Won't Pull it For Them" *'Immunity Challenge': Tiki Unscramble Episode 2: "Enough Coconuts to Forget" *'Immunity Challenge': Spam, Spam, Spam Episode 3: "Not the Lottery" *'Immunity Challenge': Gauntlet Episode 4: "Loose Cannon" *'Immunity Challenge': Cut, Untie, Assemble Episode 5: "Just Plain Bullying" *'Immunity Challenge': Tribal Flags Episode 6: "Could've, Would've, Should've" *'Immunity Challenge': Torch-portation Episode 7: "Idol King" *'Immunity Challenge': Necklace Sketch Episode 8: "Full of Morons" *'Immunity Challenge': Hold the Button Episode 9: "All the Way to the Damn End" *'Immunity Challenge': Jigsaw Puzzle Episode 10: "Save Us the Struggle" *'Immunity Challenge': Jump the Gun Episode 11: "Free Ride Ends Here" *'Immunity Challenge': Smash for Victory Episode 12: "No More Idols to Hide Behind" *'Immunity Challenge': Entrapment *'Immunity Challenge': Survivor Pyramid Voting Table A majority of the tribe agreed to an impromptu tribal council, where Allan was unanimously voted off. Allan and DJ were not present at the time, so they did not vote. Sean played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating three votes against him. Mykel played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating four votes against him. Corey played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating four votes against him. Mykel played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating four votes against him. Ty and Santana played a hidden immunity idol on themselves, negating three votes and two, respectively. Ty played a hidden immunity idol on himself, negating two votes against him. With a deadlock tie between Martin and Ty, a fire-making challenge was held to determine the elimination, which Martin lost. Mykel elected to quit the game on Day 38. Because of this, tribal council was not held and the two remaining contestants went ahead to the Final Tribal Council. Gallery Costarica.png|Survivor: Costa Rica wallpaper CostaRicaStatue.png|Survivor: Costa Rica tribal immunity idol CostaRicaNecklace.png|Survivor: Costa Rica individual immunity necklce HII.png|Survivor: Costa Rica hidden immunity idol Limon.png|Survivor: Costa Rica - the Limón tribe Tortuguero.png|Survivor: Costa Rica - the Tortuguero tribe Juntos2.png|Survivor: Costa Rica - the merged Juntos tribe InsigniaLimon.png|Insignia of the Limón tribe TortugueroInsignia.png|Insignia of the Tortuguero tribe LimonBuff.png|Buff of the Limón tribe TortugueroBuff.png|Buff of the Tortuguero tribe JuntosBuff.png|Buff of the merged Juntos tribe